smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Orphan Airedale
"Little Orphan Airedale" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in March. A dog named Charles is trying to find a owner. He then stumbles upon Frida to which he thinks is a great idea for a owner. However, she refuses to let him be his pet. How will he get her to be his owner? Script NOTICE: The story does not have swearing in it. It starts off with showing a prison like building. A shadow suddenly appears behind the wall. It slowly walks away from the prison and into some boxes. The shadowy figure then goes to a pile of trash hiding. For some reason, it can dig and gets out of the prison and gets behind a wall. Suddenly, a light flashes on it and it turns out to be a grey dog. Behind him is a sign that says "CITY DOG POUND". The alarm sounds and the dog is seen running off while the light is keeping contact with him. He is seen hiding behind a wall while the is looking for him. Suddenly, a dog catcher car is seen driving by and the dog gets shocked looking at this. Near by, he sees a car and quickly hides into it before the dog catchers find him. The dog is seen terrified in a blanket while a brown dog looks at him. ???: Well if it ain't Rags McRutt! (Fourth wall break) I never forget a face. Hey how ya doin buddy? Not so well heh? Rags McRutt: Ehh? What is it Charles Charles: You should get a owner like me! And then your problems just fade away. Rags McRutt: Really? But I don't know if that would work... Charles: Ohhh it's easy! Humans are suckers for dogs! You just gotta give them the old cute face! He then makes a cute expression. Charles: See? Rags McRutt: But how did you get here the first place? Charles: Well, you see. I was a lonely hound at the time. It then turns into a flashback. Charles: I mostly roam around backyards and alley ways. I was never adopted or so Rags McRutt: Eh huh. Charles: So, then this one day, I found the owner of my dreams! It then shows Charles the dog going around in trash bins looking for food. Suddenly, he hears dish washing from a house. Charles: What is that? He goes to check a window of a house. It shows Frida inside the house washing dishes. Charles: Woah! She's magnificent! I wish I was her pet pooch! Hmmm... He starts to think how he can get Frida's attention. He suddenly gets an idea. Charles: I got it! He then goes to the front door and knocks on it. Frida: I wonder who that could be? She goes to answer the door only to find Charles at her doorstep. Charles: Greetings my fellow human friend. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Charles. Frida: Umm... Charles: I am a brown dog who is homeless. All I do every single day is go around looking in trash for food. So it would be gladly appreciated if I'd be your pet and you can my master! Frida: ... Charles: Well don't be a downer, I can sense stuff from miles away! THERE'S MASKED MENACE STALKING YOU!! Frida: Huh?? She then sees Masked Menace looking through a window. Masked Menace: Oh crap! He quickly gets out of sight. Frida: What's up with him? Charles: I can also do tricks! Like playing dead! He then lies straight on the ground with a open mouth. Frida however is seen grabbing him by his tail. She then throws him out. Frida: I don't even need a dog... She closes the door shut. Frida: Crazed pooch... (sigh) Suddenly, a door knock is heard. Frida: Who could that be? She opens the door to Charles again. Charles: Oh come on! Are you sure you don't want a dog? Frida: Nope! Charles: I can sniff out intruders! Like over here! He leaves the place and Frida closes the door. Frida: Forget him... Another door knock is heard. Frida: Now what?! She opens the door to Grodo the white cat who's holding a black eyed Charles. Grodo: Does this belong to you? He kicks Charles into her house while Frida looks in shock. Charles: Eh... guess I am not to good for cat catching. Frida: Enough! Get out! Charles: Me? Frida: Yes! Out now! Charles: Ok! He then goes to the door like a soldier. He then pauses for a minute. Charles: Uhh... no... Frida: WHY YOU-- She then kicks him out of the house and closes the door. Frida is seen dusting her hands while the scene transitions to the next one. She is seen cooking breakfast. Frida: (Sigh) I wonder how Rh390110478 and MarioFan2009 are doing on their stories. Charles the dog is seen entering through a open window. Charles: Hey there woman! Let me help you with the breakfast. He then grabs frying pan and does the work for her. Frida: Oh uh, gee, thanks... I guess. Charles: No mention to it! Frida: Guess I will wash the dishes then. She is seen washing dishes with a towel. Charles: Ayy, let me help you with that! He grabs the dishes while he is seen holding the frying pan with his foot. Frida: Thanks! Gosh what a nice dog. She is seen going upstairs and to her bedroom. Frida: I guess I will relax a little. I have been working hard today. She grabs a newspaper and starts reading it. Charles the dog then comes in. Charles: Hey! Can I get to be your pet now? Frida: Let's see... She flips a coin and it lands on tails. Frida: Nope. Charles: But why? Frida: I don't know, I don't need a dog right now. Charles: But I have a ton of abilities! Frida: Don't care. Please leave. Go home to your mother or something. Charles: Fine! He then leaves the bedroom and the door slams shut. Suddenly, it opens again and Charles is seen. Charles: Mother wasn't home! Frida: Alright! That settles it! She grabs Charles the dog. Charles: Hey! Where are we going to? A dog house? Frida: Mayb-- wait... what did you say? Charles: I said, are we going to a dog house? Frida: Hmmm... She then gets an idea. Frida: Yes we are. Charles: Ohhh goody goody! I get to live in a dog house I get to live in a dog house! Frida: Come on! Let's take you there. Charles: Ohhhh goody goody!! It then shows Frida with a dog house with Charles. Frida: Here you are! Charles: Thanks! It's pretty. Frida: No mention in it! He then enters the dog house. Then, it shows Frida folding up the dog house like a paper. Frida: Foolish dog. She then puts the paper ball into a shipping bag. Quickly, she hands it into a mail delivery box. Frida: Well, I am finally rid of him. She goes back to her house in relief. The screen then fades to black while going to the next one. It shows Frida about to enter her living room but then gets a shocked look on her face. It shows a shipping box that says country names such as: Italy, Sweden, Australia, Russia, Canada, France, Syria, India, Mexico, Chile, etc. Charles (Australian accent): Oi ya there nippa! He then slowly comes to Frida. Charles: Ohh the places I've been the things I've seen! Kewwwl! The most extraordinary animals you will ever see! Take the kangaroo. He has a big patch in it's front and carries it's young nipper in it. He then leaves the screen for a second and then it show him using Frida in his front for the example. Charles: And he hops around like a blooming jumping jack! Hippety hoppety hoppety hoppety hoppety! The screen fades to black. It then goes to the current timeline. Charles: And so, day in and day out. But. He sniffs on a yellow flower. Charles: Here I am. It shows Frida entering the car. The scene then shows the two being YEETED (pun!) out of the car. Frida: AND STAY OUT!! How many times must I tell you: I DON'T WANT A DOG!! She then drives off in anger. Charles: AH HA HA!! That's what I love about her! Always gagging and joshing! Ha ha! What a card! He then zips off. Charles: Hey! (Whistles) wait for baby! It then shows him chasing after the car. Charles: Hey! (Whistles) wait for baby! Hey! (Whistles) Rags McRutt looks at this. Rags McRutt: (Breaks the fourth wall) If that's what you gotta go through to get a master... He then zips off and the next scene shows him at the City Dog Pound while banging on the door. Rags McRutt: Hey open up let me! Come on let me in!! LET ME IIIINNNN!! It irises out on him while he continues to bang on the door. Trivia * This marks the first appearances of Rags McRutt and Charles the Dog. * The original person Charles was going antagonize was Sunny Funny. However, MarioFan2009 decided to change it to Frida instead because she is a newly introduced character. * The story takes place before the events of The Mysterious Factory. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:Frida Episodes Category:Charles Episodes Category:Rags McRutt Episodes Category:Masked Menace Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:MarioFan2009 Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes